Heretofore, various types of parallel grippers are known, e.g. such as disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,948, and 4,509,783, commonly used on robotic type devices. Other types of parallel grippers are also known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,736,363; 2,595,131; 2,668,465; 2,732,083; 3,188,077; 3,603,579; 3,670,912; 3,905,632; 4,529,183 and 4,707,013. Generally, the movable jaws of a gripper assembly are activated by a piston and cylinder assembly in which the piston rod of the piston and cylinder assembly functions as the means for slidably supporting the movable jaw as well as the driving force for the jaw. It has been noted that in such an arrangement, the piston forms a poor means for slidably supporting the jaw and reduces the power or force which such piston can otherwise exert upon the movable jaws. The operation of the piston and cylinder driven parallel grippers can be vastly improved by providing independent means for effecting the support function and the drive function of the jaws.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved parallel gripper assembly in which the support for the movable jaws is independent of the drive means.
Another object is to provide a parallel gripping assembly having a high gripping force to weight and size ratio.
Another object is to provide a parallel gripper assembly that can be utilized in any orientation without minimizing the gripping force.
Another object is to provide a parallel gripper that is rugged and accurate.
Another object is to provide a parallel gripper having relatively long independent supports having a minimal side play throughout the stroke thereof.
Another object is to provide a parallel gripper assembly in which the gripping force can be readily adjusted by varying the pressure of the actuating fluid.